Float Up From Dreaming
by Dreaming in a Nightmare
Summary: Silent Hill. Candace saw the sign and knew something terrible was to befall her and her brothers. The town that takes all has found it's new prey, can Candace save the souls of her brothers, or will she fall to her very own darkness. SH Cross over. T
1. Chapter One: Restless Dreams

_Candace knew from the moment she laid eyes on the sign 'SILENT HILL' that her world, and her brothers would face terror that no person should ever face. Secrets are revealed and beloved characters must face inner turmoil that could very well mean the end to them. Silent Hill Crossover with Phineas and Ferb. Rated T for Violence and Gore and Disturbing Concepts. I do not own anything from either series. I'm just writing for entertainment purposes only._

_Chapter One_

_Restless Dreams_

It was dark outside, well through the few gaps could be seen against the towering trees. Not your regular dark night, not at all. It was pitch black, complete and total darkness, yet everything seemed to glow lightly as it blurred past. Feet hit the ground and as quick as they did they pull back up, launching the body further and further. Water was starting to dribble from the sky, soaking the demented never ending trees as the figure kept running, and running. Panting, a pair blue eyes stared ahead, just praying and hoping for some exit, for some release from the never ending scurry.

A light came from ahead, between two tall trees. It was the end finally and with a few more pushes she broke through and stumbled out into the open. The rain was pouring more consistently now and she raised her hands into the air, collecting the water that bounced against her skin. She stared a moment looking at the droplets as it drenched her to the core.

" Why is the rain red?" Candace questioned, quirking an eyebrow at it up in the sky. " Is it fruit punch or something?" Luckily, Candace didn't think about it to hard saving herself from total disgust. She glanced around where she was a bit confused and her heart pounding. 'What am I doing here? I'm not sure but I know I'm looking for something… What am I looking for?'

The clearing had lead to an open area, a large old looking bridge was right before her, trees surrounded both sides of the overpass blocking any view of the road ahead. She began to walk towards it catching her breath as she did so. 'How the heck did I get here… It doesn't make any sense…" A sign was attached to the metal frame and she reached out a hand wiping off some grime and rust from the words. '10 MILES TO SILENT HILL' it read and Candace only stood even more puzzled, she never heard of a place called… Silent Hill.

Candace ambled up to the bridge glancing nervously down at the wooden boards beneath her feet. ' I hope these old rotten things will hold.' She fretted, then looked up towards the other end. She took one nervous step, and with a loud creak, the board held for her. She wiped the collection of red water on her face and suddenly froze when she looked up ahead. She could see two figures walking up from the dark patch that swallowed the road. Her heart was pounding for some reason, and some how she knew it wasn't excitement or relief.

At the opposite end two small boys came into view. Soaked to the core from the red rain as well, that kept pouring from the pitch black sky. Candace could only stare ahead her brain already confused enough as to why she was even there. ' What was I looking for- What was I looking for- What-'

" Phineas! Ferb!" Candace called out, recognizing her two little brothers as they stood with their heads hanging low. She was smiling, of course! This was what she was looking for!

'Right?'

"Come on you two!" She called out again, growing nervous and irritated. " It's raining bad, I don't want us going back home and getting me yelled at because you two got sick!" The two boys just stood there once more, not moving an inch. The big sister began to fret that there was something already wrong with them. Carefully she stepped onto the next board to go over to them.

" Since when have you really cared about us?" Phineas asked. His voice was a whisper and yet against the pouring thundering red rain, she could hear perfectly.

" What are you talking about? Stop being silly and just come over here!" She gulped realizing how far down the water was underneath them. The river bellow roared and swirled, spewing white foam as it crashed against it's rocky borders. If she fell into that water- if her brothers fell in too, there wouldn't be anything that could rescue them from it. " You guys are going to get in so much trouble-"

"SHUT UP!" Phineas shouted which seemed to echo through the dense air, continuing on and on and on. His face was emotionless, dark circles around his eyes as he stared at her. No, wait… He was staring through her. She could feel her skin tingle in an icy way. Her brother… He would never shout at her like that! " You act like you have so much authority but never back it up."

" If we are such a burden why do you continue after us." Ferb spoke, a monotone voice, not really asking her at all.

" We can't stop now." Phineas continued hands hanging lose at his side. " We have to finish it. We have to wake 'her up."

Candace blinked. "Wake… her up?" She whispered.

" Run to mom now… Like the coward you've always been. Like the coward you used to be."

Pure terror crossed the red heads face. 'How-How-How-How-'

" It's time." Ferb spoke to his brother who nodded back at him.

" Wait!" Candace blubbered tears threatening to fall from her eyes. " This isn't like you two! What's going on-"

" GO AWAY!" Phineas shouted as Candace took another step forward.

" Leave us be." Ferb quipped.

" You're too useless anyways, you always have been, always will be. That's the reason why he's dead-"

" THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Candace shouted back her eyebrows furrowed and pathetic tone in her voice. " IT'S NOT MY FAULT! You- You guys don't really mean this!"

Then a most nasty smile crossed both of their faces, one that Candace would never believed could be formed by such young cheerful brothers. The dark path behind them seemed to quiver and two large white eye shaped orbs opened up behind them. Candace froze as the eyes peered into her very body consuming her thoughts and causing her body to go numb.

" Oh foolish sister… but we DO."

The darkness began to wrap around the boys, and seemingly pull them in. Candace watched, her mind numb as the two boys walked away from her. " PHINEAS! FERB!" She called out and began to run across the old bridge that separated them. Phineas gave a small unseen smile. With a thunderous crack the boards under Candace broke and without anyway to save herself, she fell down, descending down the abyss.

Her screams echoed through the air and seemed to deafen herself at the same time. Her scrunched closed eyes did not see the rocky earth walls of the abyss changed into rusty steel girding. Inhuman sounds began to shriek and cry out as the girl fell. She opened her eyes to see the water bellow her was no longer there, a stone floor stretched on before her, forever and ever. Strange symbols and worlds from ages past were painted bright red before her falling body. As her death flew closer she could make out a figure standing right underneath her.

Time began to slow. As she hurdled down faster and faster, her body seemed to stop for the slightest second right before the white haired figure. Candace's eyes widened as she stared back into a girls completely black face, that was smiling at her with wire bound , bleeding lips. With outstretched arms Candace continued falling not even having the time to shriek, as her body collide with the ground bellow her.

'Where they what I was really looking for?'

Candace fought with the sudden water that had swallowed her up. Thrashing about she gasped as she resurfaced. Sucking in air, she coughed trying to figure out what had happened. Her eyes caught the bridge up above her, red rain was still pouring down relentlessly.

" SOME BODY HELP ME!" She shrieked into the void, but was pulled under again. The waters currents tugged her body around like a rag doll. Her tears were impossible to create no matter how much she wished. Sinking ever more into the pitch black, Candace closed her eyes and gave in to the greater power.

' I can't even protect my brothers…'

' I couldn't even save my…'

Warm hands grabber her shoulders and began pushing her up. Everything was blurring away and she felt water filling up her lungs.

' I'm so sorry… Dad…'

A bright light began to shine through the water, she opened her eyes just as she was breaking the surface. Into the air! Into the world! Back into the-

Phineas and Ferb jumped a little when they heard their sisters scream ring through the house. Ferb nearly lost his spoon that he had been lifting to his mouth with a load of Chunky Coco Bits. The two step-brothers looked at each other blankly as their sisters ringing voice came to an end. A bit of silence followed the unusual outburst.

" That scream was approximately 4.2 seconds longer then yesterdays." Ferb stated and Phineas quirked his eyebrows, then returned to eating his cereal as well.

Linda came around the corner an unhappy look on her worried face. " Phineas could you be a dear and check if your sister is okay? I'm really starting to worry about… She's been screaming every morning for over a week now." Linda was holding a suitcase and set it on the table before the two boys.

Phineas finished drinking his milk and smiled at his mom. " Sure, I'll go get her." Phineas zoomed out of the room as his mother peeked her head around the corner after him.

" Also, don't forget to remind her that we need to be on the road in about an hour!"

Phineas climbed the stairs and walked down the hallway to his sisters door. It had a sign that read 'KEEP OUT' in pink girly letters. So he merely knocked on the door a few times. " Hey Candace? Are you okay in there?" He heard feet approach the door and it opened slightly revealing his sisters worn out looking face behind it.

" Yeah… I'm fine, now please let me go back to miserable sleep." She was about to close the door but her short brother intervened.

" But- We're leaving in an hour, don't you remember we're leaving for our aunts house?" Candace stared at her brother with a blank look, then quickly shut the door with a loud thud. He was unsure what she was doing in there but the sound of things crashing and her mumbling to herself told him that she was probably in a hurry to get ready. " Okay… I'll see you later then." He smiled heading back down to join the rest of the family.

" Oh man of course I would sleep in like this today!" Candace whined as she quickly put on her makeup and was trying to decide which outfit to wear. With an exasperated sigh she sat in front of her vanity mirror resting her cheek on a fisted hand. She looked at herself and groaned at the dark circles that had been lurking under her eyes. The nightmares had been going on for a while now. The dark forest, the bridge, her brothers, the strange world that was made of steel, rust, and monsters that only a child's imagination could come up with… The strange pitch black girl was new though, as well as actually falling into the water. Normally her dream ended with her screaming awake right before she hit the stone ground.

Then there were the hands that were trying to save her from drowning.

" It's been a long time huh… Dad." She whispered to no one in particular.

" Candace!" Her mothers voice called from the stairs. " Jeremy's going to be here in twenty minutes, and I have yet to see your pretty little face out here yet."

" That's right Jeremy's coming to say goodbye!" Candace felt a new power rushing through her veins, the power of obsession-No- The power of love! She told herself anyway. So with renewed energy she quickly went about getting ready at speeds sane people could never achieve.

" Well I do believe that's all your suitcases dear." Lawrence told his wife who raised an eyebrow and he quickly reworded his statement. " I mean- Our suitcases dear!" She smiled and he smiled cheekily back as the two sons came walking into the room. They both carried their own luggage and Dad went about putting it into the car… As best as he could with all of Linda's baggage taking most of the space.

" You boys all done packing right?" Mom asked.

" Yup! Though there is one thing we were wondering about…" Phineas began, as said 'thing' waddled into the room right after that, releasing a purring sound between the two boys. Phineas picked their dear pet platypus Perry up who look dumbly and innocently before him. " Please can we take Perry with us? You know he'll be good, he's a platypus it's not like he could get into much trouble. They don't do much you know."

Linda knelt down and patted Perry on the head, he chattered in response. " You know I would love for Perry to come with us but I'm afraid he can't. My sister can't have pets where she lives so the little guys going to have to stay here for a while. Mrs. Shapiro's going to be checking in on the little guy when we're gone, your friend Isabella will probably be watching him too, so he's in good hands."

" Sorry Perry, I'm sure you'll have a great time with the Shapiro's anyway." Phineas set the small egg laying mammal back down on the ground. " I can't wait for this trip mom! Can we do some sight seeing while we're traveling? Me and Ferb have these list of cool places that we'd really like to see especially-"

" DID I MISS JEREMEY?" The older sister cried running out into the garage with two bags slung across her shoulders. Despite the dark circles under her eyes she was looking like her normal self, even with the over excited panting. Good old Candace.

Mrs. Fletcher sighed but a honk coming from the driveway made her smile. " Nope honey, you're right on time. I do believe that's him in the driveway now." Candace giggled her excited giggle and then ran out to the front yard to be with her boyfriend one last time before the trip. Ferb just blinked and stood there quietly like he always did.

" I'm going to finish packing our lunches then. I thought we could stop for a pick nick this afternoon since we'll be driving so much." Linda said head back inside.

" I'm almost finished here boys, you can go play in the backyard and we'll call you when we're leaving." Mr. Fletcher said as he was desperately trying to hold down the trunk of the car that looked as if it were about to explode.

" Are you sure you got everything?" Phineas asked, quirking a brow apprehensively.

" Yes, Yes, go on you two."

" Okay!" The two boys walked out of the garage leaving Lawrence alone struggling to hold back the flow of suitcases and bags. He rubbed his chin in thought.

" I think I may need a blowtorch this time… "

Candace bound up the front steps to see the boy of her dreams smiling handsomely at her. Her heart throbbed and she calmly approached him as best as she could.

" Hey Jeremy, it was really nice of you to see me off."

" Of course, it's going to be really lonely with out you here for a week. I'm sure Stacy is going to miss you too." He smiled rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Candace felt she was almost reaching cloud nine with her beloved Jeremy when he spoke up out of the blue. " Candace… Are you okay?"

She snapped back. " Oh- Yes. Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be fine." She oozed quickly smiling a little crazily.

" I heard that you've been having some really bad nightmares and I can see you're not getting much sleep." Candace blushed and turned her head slightly. Great, everyone in the whole neighborhood could probably tell she was having even more problems. " Not that you look bad-" He corrected. " You look great- Look. I'm just a little worried for you, you know you can talk to me about anything." He placed a hand on her shoulder and she felt happy, but a dark hole in her heart could not let Jeremy know what was plaguing her to this level of insomnia. She had tried to forget along time ago, the dreams were bringing the memories back and it was starting to really get her.

" If there was something wrong I would tell you… I promise." She lied to him, but covered that lie up well with a cheerful smile. Jeremy beamed back and the two talked a little more before they had to go there separate ways. Candace felt awful that she had to lie to even her own Jeremy. The pain, the secret, the hole was too deep for even him to heal… Candace began to think that no one ever could.

" What cha doing?" An all to familiar voice called out making Phineas smile. Phineas and Ferb stood up from under their special tree and set down their plans they were making. Isabella noticed them and bent down picking one up and reading it quickly. " I heard you guys are going away for a week. Are these places that you're going to be visiting?"

" We hope so!" Phineas declared. " We don't usually get to travel out that far to our Aunt's house, so Ferb and I compiled a list of amazing and outlandish attractions that coordinated to our decent of travel."

" Let's see… You're going to see; The Worlds Largest House of Cards, A Space Laboratory Museum and… The Worlds largest fake panty hosed leg?" Isabella looked at the two with one eye squinted a bit. Phineas grabbed the paper and read it over looking surprised himself.

" Wow. I don't know how that got on the list. Must have been an error. Who'd want to go see that?" Phineas said as Ferb looked to the side for a moment but kept rather quiet. " The coolest place we want to see is a ghost town along the way. The town was built over a coal mine and they say one day a fire broke out catching the whole town on fire."

" That does sound a little scary."

" Yeah, but that's not the scariest part! They managed to evacuate the town in time but when they got there half of the people just vanished. The coal fires are still burning under the town to this day. According to our research they won't burn out until another thirty years or so. It's not safe to go there though so we'll probably only get to see a little of it."

" Well you two be careful all right?" Isabella put her hand on her hips. " I'll make sure Perry is okay while your gone, I don't have to feed him any live bugs though right?"

" Nope, it's already all processed food- Hey wait a minute! Where's Perry at anyways?" Phineas asked as the three kids looked around unable to find any signs of the aquatic creature. " Don't worry he'll show back up."

Meanwhile said Platypus had snuck off to the front lawn hiding from the sight of Jeremy and Candace. He approached a sprinkler in the neighbors yard, he looked around to see if anyone was in sight and then reached down twisting the sprinkler. Instead of a door or tube opening the sprinkler shot out a jet of water soaking the mammal, then dying down to a dribble. Perry just looked at the sprinkler with an irritated look and then began to turn the sprinkler the other way. Now, a tube opened beside the sprinkler. Perry jumped down inside and slid down the lengthened pipe way leading down to his secret underground base.

Perry stepped out of the tubes landing dock trailing water after him. His uni-browed boss stood on screen looking down at his agent. Perry glared at the screen silently as Major Monogram glanced about.

" Oh- I forgot to mention you have to turn the sprinkler counter-clockwise to… get it to work."

Perry stared angrily on.

" Don't be so mad, you're an aquatic mammal aren't you? Amway's, moving on. Our team of spies have reported that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is no longer in the vicinity of the Tri-State area. We have obtained a list of items that he has recently purchased from the all evil site V-bay. Basically the Villains form of E-bay. Except sometimes they do have some stylish clothing that I can't resist buying." The camera zoomed out to show Major Monogram in a pair of ugly looking tight pants that made Perry cringe a little on the inside. " Carl what brand were these called again?"

The freckled intern spoke behind the scene. " I think the brand was… 'Baby Seal' Sir."

" Ah yes, this 'Baby Seal' brand is my new thing. So now you have some ideas for me for my birthday." Monogram stated and Perry just wanted his mission information and just leave. He didn't even want to think about what type of pants he was wearing called 'Baby Seal'. " Right- The mission. Agent P I need you to head on out and locate Dr. Doofenshmirtz and find what he's up too. It's odd for him to leave the Tri-State area like this so be on guard. We'll keep in contact with you and update you when we have any information. For now all we can give you is the last seen course Doofenshmirtz was on. Good luck Agent P!"

The platypus saluted to his boss and then hopped into his platypi-shaped car. With a roar of the engines he flew off in search of Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Major Monogram turned looking over to where ever Carl was standing. " Carl, how is my bid going on those new 'Baby Seal' brand boots?"

The Flynn's and Fletcher's were gathered all outside, starting to pile into the overloaded car. Mr. Fletcher had managed to get everyone's stuff in with out the need of the blowtorch after all. There was a lot of rope, and a lot of duct tape. The Shapiro's waved goodbye as the family drove out heading off on the road, for their long ride. Candace sat in the back behind the drivers seat, Phineas sat next to her and Ferb sat behind the passengers seat. The teenager looked out the window at the passing scenery, as the homes she could recognize so well started becoming less and more unrecognizable. The blurry view hurt her eyes and things looked black for a moment scaring her slightly. She felt something bad in the pit of her stomach. Candace merely swallowed the feeling down and tried to ignore the talking coming from her little triangle shaped brother.

" I don't know if we can stop and visit all of those places Phineas." Linda said looking behind her seat at the boys as Lawrence kept driving.

" Pick one place you want to see the most kids and we'll stop there. On the way back we'll see another one on your list." Lawrence spoke up, leaning over quickly to see what exit they had just passed.

" Only one huh?" Phineas rubbed his chin but he already knew which one the two had both picked. " Hey can we stop at this ghost town we found about on the way then?"

'Ghost town.' The words hit Candace like a load of bricks and she quickly looked at her brother who didn't really notice.

" Ghost town? Which one might it be?" Lawrence asked. " I've seen quite a few on my trips here before I married your mum."

" It's a really cool place that's over hundreds of years old. It's near Brahms, I think the name is still the same." Phineas explained a smile on his face. Candace just continued to stare at him, her heart was pounding in her chest so hard, she thought her head might implode. Ferb noticed and tried to nudge his step brother, but alas Phineas was to excited. " It's called Silent Hill."

'10 MILES TO SILENT HILL.' The sign in her dreams kept popping up in the young woman's brain and she could do nothing to stop it. Candace felt cramped in the car even though she had plenty of room between the younger boys. She gripped her shirt and tired to clam down, but her easily unstable mind couldn't handle it. ' That place was in my dreams and now all of a sudden my brothers want to go there…' The cruel smiles in her dream came up in her conscious next. Smiles her brothers would never wear- Or she thought couldn't. Then… There… Was… Fa-

" It's an old coal mining town that had a lot of people living in it at one time. A while back a fire-"

" Nobody cares about some stupid old dead town!" Candace said loudly looking out the car window. Phineas jumped a little at the sudden irritation that rang from her voice.

" Candace!" Mrs. Fletcher frowned at her daughter, but Candace refused to look over. " I'm sorry Phineas you can continue on with your story. It's sounds very interesting."

" The town had been built on a coal mine so when an unexplained fire happened it caught the entire town on fire. There was no way to completely stop it so they quickly sent in police to save the citizens. When they got there, even though the fire had yet to spread much, many of the people there had disappeared. Reports said no bodies were ever found-"

" SHUT UP! I don't want to here you blabbering on and on about something so stupid!" Candace snapped, she yelled so loudly that Lawrence swerved for a moment startled out of his wits. Phineas shrunk back, honestly scared of his sister for the first time in his life.

" Candace!" Linda shouted her face dropped and she was definitely not happy. " You can't talk to your brothers like that! What has all of a sudden gotten into you? He was just talking about something if you didn't want to hear about it you could have just asked-"

" Of course! You always side with them!" She shouted back at her mother. " They get away with doing crazy things every day! But nooooo, Candace is just crazy and loony and as soon as she doesn't want to hear about some IDOTIC ghost town, she's the bad guy!"

" You better keep your mouth quiet the rest of this trip!" Linda growled. " I have never seen you behave like this…"

Candace didn't say anything. She felt disgusted with herself but the jolting fear in her stomach wouldn't go away. She didn't want to go. No. No. No. NO. There was no way they were going to stop there. Her mind argued that she was getting worked up over a nightmare, a dream that she was having, it wasn't even real! The coincidence was far to great though. Something bad was coming there way and she wanted to avoid it at all costs. She glanced over at her brothers but they didn't look her way once. They sat quietly and she wondered if she had truly scared them.

She couldn't tell them she was sorry though. Maybe after the trip but not know.

" Well… How about some radio then?" Lawrence asked out of the blue rather softly and he turned the radio up a little. A soft melody began to play through the car as the sky above them took on a rather sickly shade of gray. The red haired girl felt even sicker looking at it and it's signs of oncoming rain. " Weird. The weather channel said that it would be perfectly sunny out today."

" You know those weathermen." Linda perked up a little with her husband, holding his hand. " Sometimes they can be wrong and sometimes they're on the dot."

The radio cooed in the background.

' _A letter to my future self… Am I still happy, I began._

_Have I grown up pretty… Is daddy still a good man?'_

The trip continued on in relatively heavy silence. Phineas and Ferb were doodling sketches of upcoming projects once they got back home after the week. They whispered to themselves and the isolation began to effect Candace a little too much. Perhaps she should tell them about the dreams? She would have but the dark hole in her heart twitched and told her that know one should know. It would only hurt people.

' _Am I still friends with Colleen? I'm sure that I'm still laughing… Aren't I? Aren't I?_

The driving continued for what seemed like forever and the sky seemed to stay it's meek ugly gray. Candace felt her eyes growing heavy. The blurry passing scenery began to lull her to sleep and soon she was lost to her dreams.

'_Hey there to my future self if you forget how to smile. I have this to tell you, remember it once in a while… Ten years ago your past self, prayed for your happiness… Please, don't lose hope.'_

Lawrence noted the sign ahead and read it as it quickly passed by. The large green dented sign read with bright white letters. 35 MILES TO BRAHMS.

And just 20 MILES TO SILENT HILL.

'_Oh, oh what a pair me and you… Put here to feel joy, not be blue…_

_Sad times, and bad times, see them through… Soon we will know if it's for real…_

_What we both feel…'_

_END OF CHAPTER ONE_

_A lot of you are probably wondering what the heck silent hill is, it's a psychological/horror video game series. XD I suggest you do some research on the subject if you'd like to know more. I'll be explaining a bit more of Silent Hill Universe but not everything._

_Now where do I begin explaining what possessed me to write a Horror/Psychological Phineas and Ferb fan fiction? Well the idea hit me one night when I was thinking seriously about PnF. I wanted to write something dark for the show, because PnF is so happy I thought it would be an interesting concept. Will this story get darker? Yes. It will get a lot darker. It will stay on the light side of gore, I'm a horror fan so it's easy for me to get carried away with something like that so bare with me. This story will be my own little twist on some curious questions we PnF fans have. Yes it's going to have Phineas and Candace dad explained in it along with some other secrets about two other characters- Perry and Doofenshmirtz._

_The song featured in the end is a song from Silent Hill 3 Soundtrack, entitled: Letter from our Lost Days. The chapter title is take from a line in the second game that was perfect for this first chapter._

_So please sit back and enjoy the ride! I thank anyone who feels the need to review my story! :D Reviews help me know if you like my idea or not._


	2. Chapter Two: You're Not Here

_Oh man am I happy to get this chapter written! Sorry for such the long span of time without an update, been meaning to but I've been busy with getting ready for college and art. Anyway, nothing to exciting yet, just nearing the entrance to Silent Hill and including what's going on with our favorite evil doctor and secret agent Platypus. I don't own either Silent Hill or Phineas and Ferb, if I did this crossover would have been a movie… Okay maybe not. XD Thanks for the reviews too, now enjoy!_

**Chapter Two**

**You're Not Here**

'_Candace… Do you remember that promise we made?' The car was silently streaking down the road. Candace sat in the back her head a blur. Her brothers were not sitting beside her anymore, which rattled her into a working state of mind. She looked to the front of the car… Which wasn't even the family car anymore. Only a man sat in the drivers seat now, looking dead straight ahead, toward the overbearingly fog clouded road. She had no idea how he could even tell where to go with such a thick fog consuming the highway before them. _

_It was silent, Candace couldn't form any words, her throat seemed to have just stopped all together._

' _I'll take that as a yes…' The man kept driving with out looking back or turning his head in the slightest._

_Candace finally managed to speak. ' You told me not too! Of course I wouldn't t-tell!' The car kept speeding along, even if it didn't look like it was. The fog outside was so think it made Candace sick just glancing into it. ' What do you want from me?'_

_A soft chuckle came out. ' I remember that night so well. Don't you?'_

' _I try to forget… In fact I just want every scrap of every memory to just disappear.'_

' _Every scrap?'_

' _Every single one.' She waited for a response but for a moment it was the same silence. Then there was a small gasping noise coming from up front. The car started to speed up, the mans breathing was rapidly increasing as if there was no air at all in the car. He huffed and gurgled louder by the second. The hands on the wheel were shaking, and Candace eyes widened as the car began to slip out of control._

' _HEY! STOP! STOP RIGHT NOW!' She cried out. For the first time she looked up at the rear view mirror. It was faced so she could only see her own reflection._

_What was staring back at her wasn't even her. A pitch black face stared back, it had a stitched mouth, and spoke to her in the mans voice. The arms on the wheel fell limp._

' _Be careful what you wish for.'_

Candace sat forward, startled out of her dreams, and knocking her face into the side of the car. Holding her aching head she realized she was alone in the car. This didn't help her already fretting nerves, she jiggled the door handle and fell out of the car.

" Candace? Honey are you okay?" Mrs. Fletcher called out as she rushed over to her daughter.

" What… Happened? Where did everyone go to?" Candace asked as she picked herself up off the pavement and grass. Her mom was looking worriedly at her as she help Candace sit herself back down in the car.

" We're at a rest stop, you fell asleep in the car. We thought it would be best if we just le you sleep."

" Wait! Where is this rest stop?" Candace began to fret again, hoping it was not at the place she feared it to be.

" No, we're not at Silent Hill right now. We're about twenty miles away from Brahms, we had to stop and make sure that we were following the directions right." Linda finished her voice a little sad towards the end. " Candace… I know you've been having bad dreams lately, but what you did earlier was out of hand. I think you owe your brothers an apology."

Candace stared at her a moment, then looked away. " You always side with them."

" Just because you don't want to visit a place your brothers do, doesn't mean you can-"

" I don't want to hear about." Candace interrupted. She slid back into the car and rested her head against the back of her seat. Linda stared at her daughter with a disappointed look and then walked over toward the restrooms, where Phineas and Ferb just came out. Linda stopped and said something to them and Phineas nodded. The two boys glanced over at Candace and then went over to a park bench, sitting together. The red head teenager sat in the car, her heart twisting and turning in frustration.

' Why is it me-that's always the bad guy? Those two do dangerous things everyday and not once do they ever get punished or in trouble. It's not fair that those two get spoiled… It's all their fault… It's all his FAULT…' Candace glowered out the window at the darkening sky.

Weather men were good liars.

Lawrence stepped out of the men's restroom and stretched his arms. The car trip had made his legs and arms all stiff and a little tired, but they still had quite a bit of driving to do. The map had gotten them lost a couple of miles back, the highways around Brahms and Silent Hill had changed a lot from what the map had told them. Perhaps, they were hoping to rebuild the old burned out ghost town. While Lawrence was deep in his thoughts he didn't notice the other rest-stopper that walked past him. Donning a white lab coat.

" Okay kids, time to head back to the car we still have another hour and a half worth of driving." Mr. Fletcher proclaimed. Phineas and Ferb walked back over to the car, the whole family got back inside, and the vehicle sputtered to life. The car drove back onto the highway and continued it's journey ,when a few seconds later, a platypus shaped flying car hovered down to the ground. According to the red dot on Agent P's locator watch, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was here. Perry the Platypus stood ready for action and planning on kicking the evil scientists butt when he walked out the door.

However as Perry stood in fighting stance, waiting for his nemesis surprised face, nothing happened. He relaxed and thought to wait a few more minutes for him to waltz out. Still nothing. Tired of waiting around for the doctor, Perry walked into the men's rest stop.

" Hello?" The familiar German accented voice picked up. " Is anyone there? It's kind of embarrassing, but I forgot to look to see if there was toilet paper in this stall before sitting down. Really some one should make toilet paper sensors that lock the door when there is no toilet paper in the holder, or maybe send off an alarm to inform a janitor… Hey that's a good idea. I'm writing that one down." Perry sighed and stepped into an empty stall. He pulled the extra roll out and tossed it under the door to Dr. Doofenshmirtz. " Thanks pal, you're a real life saver. I've got a big meeting I got to get to, in about twenty minutes. Got to stop eating hot wings before I go and talk to my villainous acquaintances."

The crazy doctor stepped out a few moments later after flushing and did a double take seeing his foe standing before him. He glanced around the bathroom stall and then slowly back to Perry the Platypus.

" Well… This is awkward…" Perry blinked. " NO MATTER!" He quickly grabbed the roll of toilet paper and threw it around the platypus. With a tight yank Doofenshmirtz caught Perry and laughed evilly, well attempted like he usually did. " Ah, I knew you would be following me like usual Perry the Platypus. Of course, like usual, I will tell you my latest diabolic scheme to take over the tri-state area." He pulled out a device, pressing a red button on the side, making a hologram pop up. " You see, Perry the Platypus, there is a local county nearby that has an incredibly rich coal field . There is enough coal to run the power for my home and ingenious plans for years! Freeing me from bills and letting me spend more of my alimony- I mean income on parts for my inators. So in a few minutes I will be meeting with fellow villains to come up with our plan to turn the entire abandoned town into the largest villain corporation in the entire WORLD!"

" I can't have you interrupting this time Perry the Platypus. I hope you don't mind but I'm going to have to… 'Wrap' this one up." He laughed at his own terrible joke. The Doctor hung the Platypus from the back of the restroom door and closed it, cackling as he ran out of the bathroom. He hopped onto his hover craft and started it up heading off into the sky. Perry heard the hover car taking off and quickly tried to shake out of the cocoon of toilet paper.

The sound of the restroom door opening up again caught the platypus's attention. Sure enough the bathroom stall door was pulled back to reveal an older man with thinning hair standing there. He stopped upon seeing the aquatic mammal hanging from the back of the door and shook his head. " I told her that they don't keep these bathrooms clean enough…"

Meanwhile things we're not going much better for Candace and the rest of her family. While the sky had turned a sickly gray no amount of rain had fallen from it. The wind wasn't even blowing them about, which was rather unusual.

" Finally!" Lawrence called out to his family who were not sure what he was talking about. " I did take the right turn back there, and so in ten miles we should be in Brahms and then get on the main highway. Back on track." He smiled proudly while Linda had to help keep the overflowing map from covering the window.

" Darn maps, I can never seem to get them folded back up properly…" Linda sighed to herself.

Candace stared out the window with her mp3 player booming some pop rock band heavily in her ears. Her tired eyes barely focused on the trees zooming by. 'Maybe I should apologize…' She chewed her lip, guilt riding heavily on her mind. In a few seconds they passed a turn off with a sign reading SILENT HILL EXIT 1 MILE, that made her stomach lunge. 'I need to stop being so mad about it! So what I dreamt it… Phineas and Ferb could have mentioned it earlier sometime this week and I heard… Makes sense if you think about it… But…' No more buts, Candace decided looking at her two brothers beside her. She was scared… No reason to be so rude to them…

" Phineas, Ferb, I'm-" Candace began saying, the red hair boy looking over at her right before the car came to a screeching halt. Candace felt her face hit the back of the drivers seat and she recoiled holding her soon to be bruised nose. Linda had almost screamed as Lawrence sat holding the wheel, his knuckles burning white.

" Honey! You could have gotten us killed!" Linda said, exasperated, as she pulled down a bit of the map to look out the window.

Lawrence rubbed the back of his neck breathing for a moment. " Actually, I would have if I didn't stop…"

Before the family car was the crippled remains of a large pine tree. The mere size of it swallowed up the entire path of the road, making it impossible for the car to continue further. Phineas and Ferb both unbuckled their seats and opened the car door hoping out. Candace gulped, her nose throbbing a bit. 'I swear I didn't see a tree before… Maybe I am going crazy?'

" How can this be?" Lawrence questioned himself. " I never saw it, let alone see it fall down…" He too stepped out of the car and approached the tree just as Phineas and Ferb had done.

" This tree's way to big for us to move on such a short notice Ferb. I didn't pack anything that might involve the relocation of a large immobile object." Ferb nodded as both of them didn't have the means necessary to perform such an action.

" Well boys it looks like we're going to have to back track and find ourselves away around this mess." Lawrence explained, still puzzling over everything.

" No… We're going to have to turn back around." Candace groaned, digging up her lodged mp3 player from the floor.

" Surely we can find a turn off back there that will work… Wasn't there one for that Hill town or whatever about a mile back?" Linda asked her daughter giving her a look not to get worked up over it.

" Heck if I know…" Candace muttered. She knew though. It was only mile from that stupid town everyone felt the need to talk about. It seemed almost coincidental that the tree fell blocking their path so that they would have to… go… Her skin crawled and her faith in her fear just being crazy talk began to fade away. Too much of a coincidence, way, way too much.

The boys all got back in the car as the parents were discussing quietly what they should do. Candace was rubbing her temples and trying not to freak out to prevent her from further anxiety. The parents decided going through the Silent Hill route was the only way near enough to get them to their destination on time. Phineas smiled and fist pumped when Candace was not looking his way.

The grey sky curled and shifted above as the family car turned around, abandoning the fallen tree. Sure enough in a mile, that felt like eternity to the red head in the back, they reached the turn off to Silent Hill. Lawrence pulled right through and drove on the darker road. Already it felt creepier then the other road on the other side of trees, that were beginning to grow thicker, and thicker, and thicker… The car slowed down though when another sign was found SILENT HILL EXIT.

" Well look there boys, I can't see the town from here but that's the exit to get there." Linda piped up in the quietness.

" Silent Hill is back in the forests of predominate north east pine, so it's impossible to see from here." Phineas pointed out with a big smile, Ferb just blinked and looked at her as well. " It used to be a big vacationing town, in fact there's even an old amusement park abandoned there too."

" That would be cool to see." Lawrence was thinking for a moment and Candace kneed the back of his seat.

" We got somewhere we need to go so lets just go." Candace butted in trying to remain calm this time.

" It wouldn't hurt if we let the boys out to just look around nearby." Linda said in response, a stern tone. " We won't go into the town but we can set out and eat our lunch at least." The two females stared at each other, trying to see if the other would budge. Of course Candace was the one to cave. At least they weren't going into the freaky town.

" All right." She muttered. They pulled the car up to a clearing of gravel serving as a parking spot. The doors opened faster than before, releasing the two young boys, as they immediately began to set out to see if they could find anything. Linda grabbed the cooler filled with lunch and a blanket for the family to sit on and eat. A cool wind was blowing over and it felt good as Candace stepped out of the car. It didn't stop the awful feeling inside her though. Like this was the calm before the storm.

" Hey you two don't just go running off." Lawrence laughed and Phineas and Ferb stopped racing off into the trees.

" We're just going to go look up ahead to see if we can see the town!" Phineas exclaimed a big grin on his triangle shaped head and the two took off again.

" You normally don't seem them this excited." Linda exclaimed. " Candace could you stay behind them a bit and make sure they don't get lost. I don't feel like having my kids eaten by bears now." Candace didn't really want to. Mostly she just wanted to text Stacy and Jeremy to see if they were having as 'good' of a time as she was. Her mom wasn't giving her a look this time, and that was probably worse then a stern glare any day. She knew she hadn't been acting like the most wonderful person to be around…

" Okay, I'll go." She said simply and pulled out her phone looking ahead to see how far her brothers were wanting to go. 'If I see that town though I'm grabbing them by the pants and turning them around.' She thought to herself while writing a message to her friend Stacy.

( Hey how's the trip going so far? ;) ) Stacy texted back a few moments later.

( Not 2 well actually… How are u doing? ) Candace replied.

( I wanted it to be a surprise when you got back but… Coltrane asked me out for tonight! )

( OMG. LIKE TOTALLY? )

( TOTALLY! IKR?)

( Stacy u have 2 to tell me all about it later! ) A smile came to the red heads face. She was glad her friend was having a good time, hopefully they could double date when she got back, that would be really nice… She was waiting for a reply and nearly hit a tree in her way, walking. Candace looked ahead and realized… Nothing really looked familiar. ' Oh crud! Did I lose them? Mom's going to kill me if I lost them… Worst if I lost myself!' She was about to scream out the boys names when her phone rang. It was another text from Stacy.

(AHdka342 S$0* -DSODFP=!*81XXXXXXX ) 'What the heck… Did my phone hit that tree or something?' She smacked her phone a good few times and then it suddenly began ringing once again. She looked at it and saw that some one was calling. That someone was Jeremy. Suddenly her brothers were pushed from her mind and her own need to find her way back. She flung it open and put on her best happiest voice she could muster.

" Jeremy! I'm so glad you called! I'm already missing you my sweeti-" She winced when the phone began to crackle loudly in her ear. " Owww! Jeremy? Are you there? Hello? If this is a prank it's not that funny…" The crackling and distorted sounds only got louder. She didn't even have to put the phone up to her ear to hear the reverberations. It began to shiver in her hand from the mere force of sound coming from it, the crackling turned into a mighty wailing, like a siren or something. She dropped the phone and covered her ears as it seemed to echo from everywhere.

Then suddenly as it began the wailing stopped and all became eerily silent. No birds singing, no insects chirping, no wind blowing. Truly this was why this placed was called Silent Hill. Candace breathed heavily and slowly bent down picking it up. " Hello?" She squeaked placing it near her ear. There was nothing. 'The phone hit the tree when I bumped into it… Now it's all broken… Right?" She sighed loudly.

" _THE ITSY BITSY SPIDER CRAWLED UP THE WATER SPOUT_." A mans voice sang into her ear. It wasn't Jeremy. It wasn't anyone she knew. " _DOWN CAME THE RAIN AND WASHED THE SPIDER OUT_." She couldn't pull the phone away as her heart thudded. " OUT CAME THE SUN AND IT DRIED UP ALL THE RAIN… Then the itsy… bitsy… spider… crawled up… the spout…" Silence.

" What… Do you want?" Candace whispered eyes wide as the moon.

" Candi… Let's go back together."

The phone beeped as it was cut off and the teenager could only stare at her phone in shock, she bit her lip a little too hard. 'What… What's happening to me? Why is all of this… happening to me?" She felt on the verge of tears and a little splash hit her arm. Except she wasn't crying.

It was starting to rain. Sprinkles began to patter the grass and the gray sky was black and twirling.

" CANDACE!" A familiar voice shouted out to her. It broke her from her trance like state and she began to run towards her brothers voice. " Candace!" Phineas shouted from the trees somewhere. Candace felt her heart bursting in her chest as she bolted around trees, the rain thickening and bombarding her skin like little bombs. 'What if those two are in big trouble? Oh man I'm so going to chew their ear off for this one!' She panted as she felt like she was near enough to the two of them. She slowed and then just realized why this felt so familiar.

" What am I looking for?" She whispered, knees shaky and wobbly. She held out her hands but the rain was not red like it was in her dream. In between her hands, in the distance was the form of her two brothers. Between them however was a large old bridge, with a sign that read SILENT HILL 10 MILES covered in rust and hanging crookedly from it's post. 'This is insane… I'm just dreaming… This is all just a dream…'

" Candace we kind of got lost and ended up here!" Phineas shouted from across the bridge. " How did you get on the other side though?"

" What?" Candace shouted back. " What are you talking about? I'm on the right side of bridge!" She noticed the rushing water that was being fed by the pouring sky.

" How can that be? Me and Ferb never crossed over anywhere."

" Well obviously you did! How else would you be over there!" Candace yelled pointing at the two of them. " Look what you two get me into!"

" We didn't mean to Candace-" Phineas began cupping his mouth with his hands.

" No! You two always think you can have your little adventures and that no one will pay the price!" Candace fumed something inside of her skin causing her blood to boil. Something inside of her spat venom in her throat and she had to spit it out herself. " Everyday you guys build stuff and do things that I could never get away with! Everyday I'm the one humiliated because I try to prove you're doing these things and stop you from doing something so stupid! I'm sick of it! Ever since you've been born you've caused nothing but trouble."

" Candace you don't mean that!" Phineas shouted his voice trembling a little bit. " I just wanted to see the t-town that's all- I didn't mean to make you mad!"

" He didn't mean too really…" Ferb spoke up, though it was raining hard his voice was heard.

" Yeah! Well! Too bad! I'll always be mad at you because you want to know something?" Her blood was boiling but the rest of her was screaming, pleading, begging her not to continue with where she was going. Her tongue forced the words out and her voice box created the noise. " You're the reason we have no dad! You're the reason dad's dead! It's all your FAULT!"

Phineas was silent. His hands dropped by his side and he stared out towards his sister with a blank look. Ferb stood beside him just staring ahead as well. Candace smirked a moment but then it dropped right off her face. Her blood froze in her veins and the hatred she felt turned to herself. In that moment Candace wanted nothing more then to cut off her own tongue and throw it into the river bellow.

" Phineas… " She began tears welling up in her eyes and starting to spill over. She didn't mean to say that, she never wanted him to… She was angry, she was so angry, and so tired and so scared right now… She didn't mean…

'_Be careful what you wish for.'_

The two boys turned away from her and began to walk the other way. Into the dark trees folding out into what she didn't know. The eyes and hands of her dream slammed about in her mind.

'_Since when have you really cared about us?'_

" Phineas, Ferb wait!" She called after and in that instant her feet unglued. She darted across the first metal grating before her. Her feet scrambled after

'_We have to 'wake' her up now.'_

She knew she had to reach them before they were gone, before she would wake up screaming, before she would never see them again.

'_You don't mean that!'_

They had to know the truth.

'_Let's go back together…'_

Her foot met nothing in the air. Her screams never made it out of her throat. Inhuman sounds filled her ears. Sirens wailed in the back of her brain and a sting so bitterly cold jabbed through every fiber of her being. She fell into the darkness that was waiting to consume her. There was no horrible girl to watch her fall this time, she could see the ground before her rise up already crushing everything inside of her.

To bring her to an end.

' _What do you want most?'_

' _Can it be anything?'_

' _Of course! They are your birthday candles, Candi. Any wish in the entire world.'_

' _Any wish I want…'_

' _You okay? Here I'll pull the cake a little bit back…'_

' _I… I want you and mommy to be happy.'_

' _Candi…'_

' _W-Why are you laughing daddy?'_

'_You're suppose to keep… Your wish a secret.'_

_END OF CHAPTER TWO_

_Finally the second chapter to my story! :D Man, a lot of drama in this one, and some harsh crazy facts… Next time we enter Silent Hill with Candace and see what happens with Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry. The horror is now beginning for our favorite characters, stay tuned to find out what happens next!_


End file.
